


Rent And Felled

by Fovos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fovos/pseuds/Fovos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Kink Meme fill) Trolls are great at complicated revenge plots. Sometimes the sins of the ancestor must be placed upon the descendant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rent And Felled

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** _Since he has no way to get revenge on the Grand Highblood for killing him, Dualscar decides that his descendant is the next best target. Humiliation, bondage, bloodplay, or any other kinks you want to include are fine by me._  
>  Hello, everyone Fovos here. Sometimes I forget this thing -- but moved off my tumblr. Rape, blood, cursing, a bit of body horror, plenty of humiliation, and a dash of bondage. The standard Fovos fare. Also, may included a ambiguous Irish/English pirate and a little lost dreaming clown. (Technically Gamzee is underage however the age is left ambiguous as is the time in which this story takes place. Take it as you will.)

“Psst.”

Gamzee didn’t remember much, he was in his hive then here… This had started somewhere other than here. Here was some place with a cell and the seadweller locked in it. Gamzee wasn’t sure how he got there, and it was in that moment he was pretty sure he was dreaming. There was an adult seadweller locked in a cell, looking at him with all kinds of honesty and integrity, who whispered again.

“A little help?”

Gamzee stared for a moment nervous. Everything he’d been raised to know, and every warning in him said: A seadweller, could be bad, and adult, that was bad, a seadwelling adult? That was super shitty and he should just leave.

“Come on, kid. Just hand me that.” The adult pointed to what looked like a knife on the table behind Gamzee. The younger troll grabbed it and looked to the seadwellers outstretched hand. “Help me out here? I’m locked in this stupid cell. If you get me out, I’ll make sure they don’t find you.”

“They don’t find me?”

“Right, you see you’re trespassin’ in a prison.” The seadweller had some type of accent Gamzee couldn’t quite place, but it was understandable enough. It seemed almost melodic. The younger troll swallowed.

“What can I do?”

“The knife.” The seadweller indicated Gamzee's hand, and the knife it held within. “Come on, I’m not goin’ to bite.”

Gamzee hesitated for a moment before slowly taking the step forward to hand the knife over. He quickly dropped it in the waiting hand. Then took a step back. The seadweller smirked, before shoving it into the lock, and making quick work of unlocking it. He opened the door then paused. Gamzee was at least wise enough to know to take a step back ready to run.

“My savior,” the seadweller had a bit of a smile on his face as he walked towards the smaller troll.

“How’d I get in a prison? Where am I?”

“I’m not too sure how you got here. As I said and you did as well, you’re in a prison.” There was a creak and thud of footsteps, and both of them paused. A door at the far end of the hall opened and another adult was standing there. There was a pause between the three of them before the blueblooded adult charged weapon at the ready. The seadweller acted faster, far faster than Gamzee ever could have. Throwing the knife and catching the blue blood right in the eye.

Gamzee’s heart was pounding, and there was blood everywhere. But, the seadweller had not also done that to him. “Wow… Thanks, I should let you… and I should, Y’know it’d be good to be fucking moving on. So, yeah..”

“It’s alright, I said if you got me out, I’d see about gettin’ you out of here. Only the winds know why a grub is in prison.”

“I don’t even know you…” Gamzee said slowly. “You could, I mean not saying that you would be all doing anything, but you could…” The seadweller offered his hand, a smirk on his face.

“Trust me. I’d hate to see a guard hurt you, after you were so kind as to help me escape. It’s alright kelpling, trust me.”

Gamzee took a breath, looking over to the now dead blueblood. He nodded, extending his hand and grabbing on to the seadwellers. “Okay.”

“Atta boy,” The seadweller pulled Gamzee closer, spinning him around. Creating a nervous giggle from the smaller troll. “Come on.” He whispered before they began to walk down the hallway. The seadweller lifted him over the dead body, pausing a moment to grab the knife. They set out to get out of the prison.

Gamzee was a little worried, he was trusting this adult. It wasn’t even that big of a worry, because Gamzee was pretty sure he was sleeping. Which meant this adult really wasn’t there and he was just seeing things, dreaming, nothing too terrible. He supposed his lusus might have bleeted a bit of angry hate for following a seadweller. Even in his dreams, but hey, his lusus wasn’t there. In a dream, things didn’t exactly call for the same worry. Instead Gamzee followed. Any little troll might have that thought, other than pictures they all had never seen an adult before.

They bent and weaved through the prison, ignoring the other prisoners and the seadweller seemed to easily dispatch any of the guards. Stopping every time to gather the knife and make sure the younger troll was okay. Gamzee had to admit, for an adult, the troll wasn’t half-bad. Even if for some reason they were escaping a prison. Gamzee had an odd moment of pause outside a door, holding the knife, but unprepared to use it.

The seadweller smiled at him, charming and honest, before his hand was taken again and he was pulled to the door. Gamzee didn’t ask exactly why they had stopped he could see, the older troll was now armed, carrying on him a variety of weapons, and ready to better battle the rest of the way out.

When they were outside, somewhere close to the ocean judging by the smell on the breeze, the seadweller ducked them both out of the iron gates and into a town proper. Dodging into alleyways and hiding back and away from whoever might be looking for them. Both of them were quiet the seadweller still clutching onto his hand, and looking around the town for any signs of being followed. Another pause, and the seadweller turned to him reaching into his coat and producing a simple gold ring.

“It’s for savin’ me earlier.” Gamzee could feel himself wanting to back away. “Now, let me return the favor.” He pulled Gamzee’s hand up and placed the ring there. There was something akin to a shock, like that thing that happened when he drug his feet around his hive with just his socks on. “You shouldn’t be here. I could take you back to where you need to be.”

Gamzee tried not to laugh, or show any signs of being nervous. “I wouldn’t want to be motherfucking bothering you. I’m sure I could all find my fuckin’ way outta here.”

“Don’t you trust me?” The seadweller gave Gamzee a meaningful kind of look.

“Well, you haven’t done anything to hurt me, so yeah. But, I’m sure, I mean I think I’m fuckin' dreaming. Prol’ly fucking fell asleep somewhere motherfucking dumb…”

The seadweller lifted his other hand and pinched Gamzee’s bicep. “Doesn’t seem to me that you’re dreamin’. Isn’t that supposed to wake you up?”

Gamzee looked over to his arm, he wasn’t supposed to feel pain in his dreams, he never had done that before. Also, sudden pain should wake him up, at least that’s how he thought it worked. He stared wide eyed for a moment.

“No, I mean… I should be dreaming.”

“I’d pinch you again, but I’m pretty sure my points been proven. I should return you to your lusus. My charitable contribution to society for the next three sweeps.” The seadweller laughed.

His lusus was going to be so angry when he found out. If this wasn’t a dream, how in the world did he end up in an adult city, in a prison? Unless, well, he could have been picked up, maybe moved, maybe that’s why how he got here was so hazy, he’d been knocked out. Not that he had done anything that would have made it necessary to be in prison. His panic must have been obvious, because the seadweller's hand grabbed onto his shoulder, in some type of comfort. Before sliding his hand down the younger troll's arm and grabbing on to his hand again.

“Hush, it’s alright, I can get you back. You just have to trust me.” Gamzee could feel his teeth dragging along his lip. He really had no choice.

“Yeah, yeah okay. I trust you.” He could see the smirk from the seadweller.

“Then, we need to get to my ship.” The older troll paused. “What’s your name, grub?”

“Makara, Gamzee Makara.”

“Come then, little Makara, I’ll take you where you need to go.”

The older troll clutched his hand tighter pulling him through the town. If this were a dream, there would be more people, it looked like the dead of night here. No doubt the adults would want to be doing something, not just sitting in their hives. Gamzee looked around trying to find any crack in this reality so he could go back to it being a dream, then again. The seadweller seemed kind enough, and Gamzee sort of did rescue him.

They weaved down through the town, passed the docks where there were other ships, but obviously not the one they were looking for, out passed the town gates and guards and into the wild. Curving back around in the woods, Gamzee could see the mast, devoid of sails. Hidden back in another cove.

“That’s the best thing about the police, little Makara. They’ll arrest you, take your things, but they can’t ever seem to find your boat.”

Gamzee let out another laugh, still nervous, but trying to pretend to be at ease. As they moved towards it faster now, quickly covering ground and soon at the shoreline, he looked up at the seadweller nervously. “I ain’t supposed to go in the ocean…” He said slowly, feeling stupid, but still saying it.

“Technically, you’re not going in the ocean, but onto a boat on the ocean. It’s alright, trust me, I’ll see you to harbor.”

“No, I should…”

“Little liar.”

“What?”

“You said you trusted me.”

“Well, I do, but I ain’t supposed to go into the ocean.”

“What was that?”

“I trust you,” The seadweller was smiling. “But I was told not to go into the ocean.”

“Who says you always have to listen to what you’re told to do? Promise, the ocean will deliver you no pain.”

“You can get me back to my Hive right?”

“Of course, it might take some time and favorable winds, but I’m sure I can. I can go anywhere I wish.”

“Well, I guess…”

“Come on, grub.”

“Alright.” Gamzee swallowed his nervousness, returning the seadweller’s grin with on of his own. “Suppose you’re been right… I mean the oceans just fuckin' made of water, and that ain’t painful.”

The seadweller tugged him to the edge of the water, before taking the step in. It didn’t take took long for Gamzee’s shoes to get wet, then his pants, as both of the waded out towards the boat. The seadweller pulled him along, holding him up when the water got too deep for him to touch the ground. Sparing a moment to chuckle at the younger troll's attempt at swimming, bobbing, or trying not to draw more attention to himself. A little longer into the water and he was pushed towards a ladder and he climbed up the boat, hearing the noises of a crew underdeck.

He took a breath climbing aboard the ship, looking around. It looked abandoned, but Gamzee had heard the sounds of other trolls. Gamzee looked around, half in nervousness and the other half in curiosity, he'd never been on a boat before. The seadweller stood behind him a moment after Gamzee could hear his boots on deck. Grabbing on to the younger troll's shoulder and bending down by his ear.

“I’ll get you warmed up and some food. Come.” Gamzee didn’t have much of an option as the hand on his shoulder directed him around the boat. Entering into a block that looked a little posh for Gamzee’s usual standards of living. But this was a seadweller, and his boat, no doubt he was used to some amount of refinement. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

Gamzee nodded and watched the seadweller leave. Alone in the room he took a little look around, not snooping so much, just he’d never been on a boat before. Looking through things, and trying to assess how he was going to be staying until he found his way home. Gamzee gave himself another pinch, and rubbed his arm after, it hurt. He tried to mentally wake himself up and that didn’t do anything either. Not even the slightest stir within him.

“I hope you don’t mind,” The seadweller suddenly appeared. “Sharin’ a room with me, seein’ as my crew might think you as… new entertainment.” Gamzee could feel himself pale. “Fret not, I won’t let them. Sort of the unintended consequence of associatin' with pirates.” The seadweller took a few steps forward, moving closer to Gamzee. “I feel like I know you.”

“I ain’t never seen you before, thinking I’d all remember being on a… pirate ship.”

“I reckon you’re right, you’d remember bein’ here before…” Another couple of steps, boots making the floorboards creak. “Perhaps, you just have one of those faces,” the word was punctuated with the seadweller’s fingertips running along his cheek. “That are hard to forget, or they type of face that sticks in a trolls mind.”

“Maybe,” Gamzee shrugged. “Don’t know really.”

“You’re soaked.” The seadweller still had a smirk. “Would you care for something less wet to wear?”

“That’d be five kinds of decent of you. Why are you being so nice?”

“You unlocked me from my cell. Which obviously, had you not would have put a bit of a kink in my plans. So very kind of you to give me the tools needed.”

“Yeah, well, I mean, I’m a little lost how I got here. But at least I could all help.”

“You could have been snatched up to become a slave, though how you ended up in prison. Who knows. I swear.” Cold fingertips and claws slid down his cheek once more. “You look just like someone I know… Ah, well, I’ll figure it out later, let’s get ourselves more comfortable first.”

The seadweller turned on his heel, and only a moment after produced what looked like a shirt that was far too big for Gamzee, but it would work while his clothes were drying. Gamzee didn’t hesitate to pull off his soaked shoes, and undo his pants or take off his top. He was pretty sure that the pirate he was talking to wasn’t going to do anything. He put it over his head. The neckline too large, and no amount of fiddling with it stopped it from falling off one shoulder or the other. The sleeves covered his hands, and the hem of it seemed to find a place around his thighs. He felt a little silly, but at least it was dry.

“Gather,” the seadweller had changed, into something that looked lighter and more comfortable. “Your things place them by the fire, it’ll dry them.” Gamzee nodded, setting the clothes where the pirate had indicated, and he was left to stand there awkwardly. “You’re a touch small, but you’d make a fine slave.” The seadweller said as if it was a compliment. Gamzee looked up to the pirate and blinked, every line of his body nervous. “Just tryin' to figure out the motivations to brin' you here… Perhaps, a personal vendetta?”

“Personal vendetta? This motherfucker ain’t got any knowing towards adults.”

“Yes, but you could have become the focus of some ridiculously complicated revenge plot. Adults do the strangest things.”

“Why would anyone be getting their hate on at me? I mean shit I ain’t even got time to be doing nothing worth fuckin' hating.”

“Perhaps your continued existence is enough.” The pirate smirked. “I’m graspin' here though, tryin’ to figure how a poor, innocent, obviously mentally challenged wriggler like yourself ended up here. Not on my boat, but away from the protective gaze of your lusus. I know how you got on my boat.”

“Well, I’m not too sure. I mean I was just kind of here, first in my Hive then here. Well, I guess in the prison.”

“Right in front of me.” The pirate hissed. Gamzee took a step back. “You know, little Makara…”

The pause was tangible as the seadweller approached him, Gamzee could feel his legs moving him backward, the backs of he thighs hitting the edge of something. He swallowed, but somehow managed to make his voice work. “What?”

“I know who you remind me of. It answers all my questions.”

“What… How, who?”

“My murderer.” The seadweller growled. Gamzee felt himself fall back as he tried to back up further. Falling back onto something too soft. He tried to get his legs to work with him and scoot to the other side, maybe he could get out of the room.

“What? I-I… mean..” The seadweller held on to his leg, Gamzee could almost watch the whitening of the Seadweller’s eyes. “Please…”

“I expected you to not be this pathetic. But I suppose the universe could only handle one fuckin’ asshole.” Gamzee whimpered as weight moved on top of him. Pinning his arm up my his head. He tried to push back against it, to remove it, to flee from it. Yet, the seadweller nearly laid on top of him, nearly unmoving. There was a rustle and cold and soft violet was wrapped around his wrist. Both wrists were tied, and pulled to the top part of the bed.

“Sad as you are, and no doubt would be a disappointment to him. I’m sure he’ll be pissed off that, at the very least, he wasn’t the first bulge inside you.”

“W-What?” Gamzee tried to yank his arms away from the fabric keeping him bound, but whatever the sheets were made of was too damn strong. “No, please, come on. I wasn’t the one who–”

“No, you weren’t, but it doesn’t matter. See, little Makara, you’re the best thing to insult him with. You trusted me, climbed aboard my ship. You willingly walked into this. Only thing I did was provide the venue for you to do so. When you do meet him, he’ll ask what happened. Or at least question you if he’s the first bulge your worthless body had to service. When it’s not, he’ll force the memories from your mind and see just what happened. And here I’ll be, and you will be the dumb grub who thought to trust a random adult.”

“I thought… I mean… You--”

“Oh kelpling, didn’t your lusus ever teach you don’t trust an adult? A pirate adult, a pirate adult you just met in a prison. I gave you ever opportunity to redeem yourself, and yet, here you are. Fuck, you even climbed into my bed at your own will.”

“You..” Gamzee yanked again. The seadweller, climbed over his leg, kicking them apart. “You said… I thought… You said it wouldn’t hurt.”

“Oh trust me grub, the ocean will not hurt you,” The seadweller bent down by his ear, and warm-cold breath made the words seem louder than they actually were. “It’s all the things in it and on it that will.”

“Please,” Gamzee whimpered trying to kick his legs at enough of an angle he might get away. “Please don’t, don’t do this… I mean, come on, it wasn’t me who hurt you.”

“Not hurt, I could handle hurt. Murder me. Kill me, end my life on a broken promise. Suppose it’s only fittin'. I’m sure at some point I will bite.” Gamzee whined as the seadweller’s tongue slid along his cheek.

“Please, please…” Gamzee was whispering by now, his head trying to bury itself in his forearm, so at the very least he might hide it from the onslaught, and he wouldn’t have to watch this. It had to be a dream, some fucked up nightmare, on the bright side he’d wake up. “Please… please just wake up. Please…”

“You won’t.” The seadweller had a smug smile on his face. “That little token I gave you, in _kindness_ for rescuin' me.” The Seadweller’s slightly webbed fingers forced Gamzee’s own apart coiling their hands. “That stops you from waking up, not until I’m done with you.”

“Fucker.”

“Oh hush,” The seadweller scoffed. His claws tracing his cheek to pull them to face each other. Stroking his cheek in some way that might have been charming had Gamzee not known the troll’s intentions. “Trust me, I won’t be done with you for a while. This won’t be over easily, or soon for you. You have no hope of escape, no hope of death, nothin’ but me for a bit, grub.”

Gamzee looked up at him, everything about him pleading. “Please.”

“You will… Oh, how you will.” Gamzee could feel tears in his eyes as claws hiked up his only cover. His thumb trying desperately for his heart finger to push off the ring. His legs still kicking as claws traced along his hips. “The question is, how do I start?” The adult paused. Eyes roaming down the exposed skin. “Do I just fuck you to get that over with, or do I keep that for later? No doubt, I will surely do it more than once. Add pain to your humiliation. Or do I start out by hurtin’ you, make you enjoy yourself later?”

Gamzee closed his eyes tight, trying to breathe through this. Trying to pull the ring off his finger, but his palms were sweating, cold and unhelpful making his thumb slide along the too smooth sides of the ring. “Please,”

“You’re right I should make a decision.”

“No, Messiahs please, don’t…”

“Don’t what? We don’t even know what we’re doin’ yet. Unless, of course you have a suggestion.” The seadweller sighed. “And don’t let it be ‘free me’ because I’d hate to, actually, laugh at you yet.” Gamzee whined, as claws pressed into his hips. Small dots, creating bubbles of blood. “Well, any suggestions or comments from you?”

“Please don’t, don’t fucking do this… Any of this.”

“Well, as convincin' as beggin' usually is, let’s just say I’m not in the best humor to grant mercy. ” Gamzee opened his mouth again to beg and a smack came down on his grubscar. He choked on his scream, trying to keep it in his throat. “I think I want to see you scream in pain first, later you’ll be howlin' my name.”

Claws traced along his grubscar too soft to be confused with the thrumming pain now reverberating within him. The seadweller’s hands moved up against Gamzee’s sternum pushing the shirt up around his neck. The seadweller looked intent on whatever he was about to do. All Gamzee could truly do was close his eyes and continue to fumble with the ring on his finger.

Gentle claws traced down his chest and stomach. Before pausing just above his seedflap. Gamzee whimpered, trying to push his body away from this. Claws making some time of pattern hard enough to sting, but not do much more than raise a purple welt.

“I’ll make it easy on the both of you. I’ll label you so he knows just who was here before.” The claws dug in, making Gamzee curl his back forward, knees coming up to try to curl away from the pain. “You know it’s been some time since I’ve taken more than a whore. Even when I was alive, I had many more important things to do, I assume this has been a long time comin'.”

“If you want to all fuck me so bad just do it… Get it over with.”

“Didn’t I promise this wouldn’t be over quickly? I could have sworn… Oh well, suppose I didn’t. I want to watch you suffer. This won’t be over quickly.”

The seadweller’s voice couldn’t get much more patronizing then the venom dripping from his fangs already was. Talking to him like he was the stupidest young grub to ever have crawled out of the brooding caverns. Gamzee could feel his blood along his hips and cold fingers grab onto his thigh. Painting the gray skin, purple. The seadweller shifted, grabbing something from somewhere, Gamzee didn’t quite care, the ring was getting stuck around his knuckle, feeling a size too small now.

“Now, little Makara.” Gamzee tried kicking. “Don’t make me tie your legs too, I wanted to give you some hope you could hurt me… As I was about to say, I’m goin' to ask you a few questions, you’ll answer me honestly.” Gamzee whimpered. “There will be consequences for every silence or lie.” The seadweller was smirking. “Have you ever,” fingers traced along his seedflap. “Fucked anyone.” Gamzee was quiet, he wouldn’t give this guy what he wanted, even if there was a punishment.

The older troll clicked his tongue. “Wrong answer.” Gamzee’s leg was held still, his inner thigh exposed, a moment later there was a push, then dragging throbbing pain, and something pierced through his skin. “You’re new drive to fight, while cute, does you no favors. It’d be better for you, if you should choose, to just give in.”

“I don’t particularly have it in my fuckin’ sensibilities to be giving you my body.”

“So you are a virgin then. How adorable. Not only do I get to hurt you, but wonderfully take that from you. A pleasant bounty on top of the already obvious prize. Not only will he fuck my sloppy seconds, but he gets to know, I was your first. Next question, ever been in a fight?”

“Why does that matter.”

“I want to know, how much I can hit you before your mind tries to black out. You won’t be able to, but you’ll be unresponsive, I’d rather not waste the energy to beat a doll. And I’m fundamentally against beating trolls that act like corpses.”

Gamzee had to honestly think, he’d been in a few, but he generally got through just fine, then again, he’d never been hit by an adult before. Let alone with all his tender and sensitive spots exposed. Still even if he thought up an answer he wouldn’t.

“Bein’ difficult isn’t cute.” Another stab, another pierce through his skin, making Gamzee shudder. “Unless a' course you’re into pain, in which case I might have a bit problem because I want to hurt you.”

“What if I am?” It was a stupid ploy, but all Gamzee really had.

“Really?” He could watch the older troll’s eyebrow arch. “Let’s see about that.” Now, Gamzee could see, hooks… A larger than normal fishing hook was in the seadweller’s hand and the tip was drug across this thigh before it pierced and tore into the skin on his inner thigh. Gamzee tried to hold in the whine, as another appeared, his leg already throbbing. The next hook lined up with the other, and stabbed into his flesh. He felt his leg jerk yanking on the hook, in the seadweller’s hand. Another was grabbed, the older troll grabbed his other thigh, Gamzee tried to close his legs, but the grips was too strong. Claws barely traced the flesh making Gamzee shiver, before the hook just pressed in, deeper, deep into the flesh. Before popping out the other side. Gamzee’s core tensed jerking his body up.

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” The seadweller was spinning another in his fingers. “Can you imagine all the places I could lace these through? And these are the small ones. Wouldn’t you hate to know what I could do with the bigger ones?”

Gamzee whimpered pressing his head back against the bed as another shoved into his thigh. He couldn’t hold his tears at the next one, as they slowly moved up his leg. One after the other, before the pirate stopped what he was doing.

“Well, you haven’t screamed yet, maybe you do enjoy it.” Gamzee shuddered, his stomach churning. “Let’s see… One more little, well not so little, test.” The seadweller’s claws stroked under Gamzee’s chin.The younger troll’s eyes moving towards the motion. Watching the adult through wet lashes and he could see the slightly larger hook. Gamzee pressed back against the bed, and after a moment the seadweller was hovering over him. The hook tracing along his grub scar, soft enough the nerves sent a pleasant tingle around his body even though he could see the instrument of pain that was doing it. The tip pressed and Gamzee could feel his entire body heat up almost instantly, warning him of pain, he screamed as it pressed into he cartridge and pierced though nerves that weren’t meant to be used like this.

“So you’re not into it, good to know. Also, your punishment for lyin’ to me is…” Wire, cord, twine or something was weaved through the hooks on his thighs. Gamzee swallowed, trying to fully understand, and it hit him as soon as the older troll tightened the cord and started to pull.

“No, no, no–”

“Yes, yes, yes. I said there would be consequences.” The seadweller yanked making the smaller troll scream. “This is just the first part.” There was a hard yank as all the hooks came clean out of skin. Gamzee shuddered, somehow still screaming though silent. His body shaking in his silence, trying to ignore the flecks of his own blood dotting his body and face. Twisting his hands up in the violet sheets. “Are you goin' to lie again?” Gamzee shook his head. Both of his thighs throbbing, and he could do nothing to stop the pain or bleeding. “Good boy.”

He could hear the hooks jingling in their grip and movement. When Gamzee opened his eyes again, another large hook was in the seadweller’s hand, and Gamzee tried to kick and pull himself away. His legs ached too much to move that fast. And the older troll was able to press the tip against his other grubscar.

“Please, don’t.” Gamzee breathed, unsure if the air even came out as words. “Please, please.” The tip pressed into the flesh and the jagged hook pressed deep into his body before coming out the other side. Gamzee shuddered, no doubt painting the violet beneath him purple from his thighs, and that gentle trickle of blood he could feel on his side.

“There we are.” The older troll wiped his bloody fingers against Gamzee’s cheek. “Hmm, I wonder..”

The seadweller moved and along the frayed skin of his thighs. Claws pulling at the ragged flesh and digging into the small wounds. At first making Gamzee whimper, cry, then scream. His legs tried to press together, he tried to pull away from the pain, he tried to undo his hands or pull off the ring. It seemed like everything he did failed.

“You tired of pain, little Makara?” Gamzee whimpered. “I take it you are. Well, eyes up.” Gamzee opened his eyes slightly, to see the same twine wrap around the two hooks in his grub scars. Gamzee started shaking his head. The pirate was smiling, his fangs glistering in the lantern light. “When I untie you, you do best to obey orders.”

Gamzee wanted to hurt him, but his body was held to a leash of implanted hooks. The violet sheets were taken off his wrists. He quickly move his other hand so he could try to yank off the ring. It caught on his knuckle long enough for the seadweller to give his implanted leash a tug. Gamzee shuddered and every muscle in him tensed, pain sparking in his mind. He dropped his hold on the ring, leaving it undisturbed until the adult wasn't paying attention.

“I think we’ll be leaving that on. Now, on your knees.” Gamzee shook but moved up to his knees blood sliding down them. “Stay.” The seadweller shifted the cord to his mouth. Before moving his hands to undo the latches and ties of his clothes. Gamzee tried to pull back and maybe make himself escape, but his body refused. He knew it would hurt if he tried to yank away. The older troll pulled Gamzee to him once his clothes had been removed. Gamzee tried his best not to look, or generally react to this event. He was pulled even closer, and Gamzee shook his head. 

“Please,” The seadweller grabbed his horn, the lead still pulled taught.

“Split your legs,”

“No.” Both hands pulled in time with each other yanking Gamzee into the older troll’s chest. His legs were kicked apart and his flank grabbed as he was forced to split his legs. “No, please. Don’t.”

“If I hadn’t spoken with you before I’d think you had a three word vocabulary. Unsurprisin' given your linage, but still, frustratin’.” The seadweller grabbed his hand and pressed the ring forward enough he could lace the cord through the gap, once then twice. Gamzee whimpered, his hand now not able to move beyond its place on the older troll’s chest with any ease. “Now, little Makara, I promised I’d make you scream my name. Which means, you have a question to ask.”

“I don’t need to ask your name I know it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, fucker, it’s douchebag.” Gamzee hissed the words and regretted it instantly when a hand sealed around his throat. Claws digging into the muscle, but still he couldn’t breathe.

“Remember how I said, you tryin’ to fight now wasn’t all that cute. It’s not charmin’ either. Now, I can hold your throat until your body tries to go through the process of passin’ out and dyin’ or will you behave?”

Gamzee tried to yank his head back. The older troll smirked, just tightening his grip. Gamzee tried to struggle, as his body was dragged forward. His lips pressed against the older troll’s before the pirate’s tongue slid along them, his lip pulled back and he nearly went to bite before the older troll pulled his head back.

“I’ve never fucked a passed out whore before, seems like it would be a bother.” The older troll paused. “Wait…”

The grip around his throat vanished and he was thrown back against the bed. The shirt was ripped off of him, and another cord attached to his already precarious situation with the hooks imbedded into his grubscars. He was leashed to the bed, his legs sliding against slick sheets. A moment later the seadweller came back to him, wrenching Gamzee’s limbs around. Shoving clothes onto him, and all the smaller troll could sob was attempt to kick and get tangled in the cord that held him to the bed.

“I realized it’s not polite to leave a whore unlabeled.” Gamzee’s breath caught in his throat. “You’re looking better by the minute.” Another kick and he nearly yanked one of the hooks out of him, making the smaller troll’s head buzz and a whine echo around his throat. His legs hardly cooperated with the older troll, he was halfway to just agreeing, just so this would end.

“Squirmy little thin’. Well, you know what we do with the catch that’s still wrigglin’ on the hook?” The pirate paused. “We gut them.” Claws pressed against his stomach, Gamzee’s body jumped back, away from that injury. The pirate spared him a laugh, claws tapping against his stomach. “I think, I just might need a better way to get you to move, the way I want you.”

Still pinned Gamzee couldn’t do much as the older troll moved and grabbed the already tied together hooks from earlier. The cord still holding them together, and the pirate grabbed two of and quickly grabbed Gamzee’s chin. “I can’t make you a whore in rouge, it wouldn’t suit you. But you’ll look fine painted in your particular shade of purple.”

Gamzee tried to reel his head back, still a hook pressed between his lips, scratching at his gums before it pieced through his lower lip. The barbed end tearing through flesh with difficulty, the smaller troll shuddered, tears in his eyes once more. The second hook repeated the motion on his other side. The pirate smiled at him, before his tongue slid over his now swollen and throbbing lip.

“It’s not the same, but it’ll do. Suppose beggars can’t be choosers.” The strings connecting his lip to the other hooks was tugged on. “Now, get back on my lap.” Gamzee tried to pull his head away, his lip hurt. All of him was somehow aching, he tried to force himself, up and his body refused. His lip stretching back with the hooks. The seadweller sighed. “Fine, I see you need even more motivation.” A few other hooks were shifted into the seadweller’s hand. Gamzee tried to yank away rolling himself to his side before he was grabbed by the jaw and pulled back to his back. His hands flailed madly trying to fight, the adult just pressed his forearm against Gamzee's neck until he stopped struggling.

The movement was done in a fluid motion, the adult moved back and his other hand dug one of the already bloody hooks in. This time depth, or the other end of the hook, didn’t matter as they pressed into his chest, just under his collarbone. Gamzee’s body tried to curl, the pirate held him still long enough to place three hooks on both the right and the left side of him. Then the pirate gave another little tug to the string a few hooks still dangling between them. Gamzee was writhing, pain snaking its way up his neck into his head.

“Now,” another tug. “Sit up and get on my lap.” Gamzee whined. “What use is a whore that doesn’t fuck? Now, get moving.” The cloth covering him bunched up awkwardly over his grubscars, and Gamzee swore he was in some type of dress. Only it was too light, too opaque. He shuddered as with another tug he pulled himself up to sitting. The pirate smirked.

“That’s a good little slut. Now, get yourself to work before I change my mind, and decided to break your teeth to fuck another hole.” Gamzee shifted uncomfortably, pulling himself up to his knees and doing his best not to pull on any of the hooks. Gamzee was shaking as he split his legs crawling towards the seadweller.

“Lovely, now what does a harlot, like yourself, do?” Gamzee growled. The pirate laughed. “Let’s try that again. Speak now, you have some questions to ask.”

“Fuck you.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re eager, but we haven’t discussed just what we’d be doing, anythin’ you’re not allowed? I’d hate to lose my evenin’ with you. Unless, perhaps, you’re new, need help?”

“What the fuck do you want?” Gamzee hissed.

“That’s no way to treat a patron.” The chord linking to his lip and collarbone were yanked. “Try again.”

“How do you want me, fucker?” The pirate shook his head and gave another helpful yank. Gamzee yelped, blood rolling down his lip and chest, staining whatever the fuck the adult had put him in.

“I’m surprised you’re not into pain, you’ll need to be with how frustratin’ you are.”

“Just do it.” The hooks clicked along his teeth with every word.

“Not until you beg for it.” The seadweller chided, wagging his finger.

“Can’t make to beg for something that ain’t fuckin’ there.” The seadweller growled and with a hard yank on part of the cord pulled out the hooks from just under his collarbone. Gamzee screamed, they hadn’t been kind enough to come out the other side, instead they were pressed hard into flesh. Gamzee swore he could hear the skin rip, a wet sound, that made his shiver in painful aftershocks. He tried to focus on the pain in his lip, instead of the thrumming pain from his chest.

“Was that really worth all that pain?” Gamzee growled and tried to move his hands to fight. They were too busy shaking and twitching to be fast enough. The pirate caught his wrist and twisted the smaller troll’s arm behind his back. With a quick moment his other hand was pulled behind him, his lip being tugged on something dreadful, the pain from his collarbone still not subsiding.

The seadweller shifted, and once again slick fabric laced around his wrists. Pulling on his grubscars now. Gamzee fidgeted awkwardly, trying to undo the knots before they ever happened. Still, his body didn’t respond to his wills.

“Now, let’s try again.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.” The seadweller rested back against the foot board of the bed. Still holding the cord connected to his lip, as his hands moved down to hips. “All you have to say is: Please Dualscar,” The pirate’s mocking tone turned into some parody of a female’s voice mixed with Gamzee’s own. “Don’t hurt me anymore, shove your bulge as far into my nook as you wish. It’s not too difficult to say that.”

“I…” Gamzee whined, any resistance in him died with that final tug of hooks, he could feel himself crying.

“I almost liked it better when you were a cheeky little shit. Stop your blubberin’ and beg for it.”

“I don’t want it… I can’t..”

“Oh little Makara, you are a sick worthless thin', aren’t you? On the bright side I can’t actually kill you, but I’m not quite sure how you live with yourself.”

“Please,”

“If you’re goin’ to beg, do it properly.”

“Please, don’t make me–”

“Still wrong. God, your nook better be worth it.”

“Just get it over with.” Gamzee whined. The cold bulge below him seemed to slither up and slide along his seedflap, being held at bay by the pirates own will.

“What, get what over with. Come on, I heard you be vulgar do it again.”

“Please, just fuckin’ get all this shit done. Don’t make me…”

“I’ll make you,” the older troll growled, moving upright quickly and yanking on Gamzee’s hair. “Do whatever I like, you’re at my mercy, not I at yours. If I wanted I could make you dislocate your jaw so I could shove my bulge all the way down your throat, even when I finally let you wake up, your body will swear it’s digestin’ my genetic material. Do you wish to test my fuckin’ patience? I could do so many worse things to you then I have already. Or are you that eager to learn?”

“Please, I don’t want to hurt anymore.”

“Well, at least you got part of it down, your must either be stunted, or your lusus decided to bounce you on your head as a grub for entertainment.” The pirate, Dualscar, that was what he said his name was. Yanked his hair again. Tugging his face towards the adult. “Get the rest down and I’ll finish up the first round with you.”

“Please… Dualscar… please, don’t make me. I can’t.”

“Well, color me shocked you can actually listen.” The hand in his hair didn’t waver even as the other slammed against his cheek. His head turned with the punch, his jaw stinging. He swore he could feel one of his teeth on the edge of falling out. A fresh wave of tears streamed down his cheeks. The older troll wrenched his hand back so they were looking at each other again. “The longer you wait, the more gratuitous I expect your description of how you want me to fuck you.”

“Please,” Gamzee flinched as the hand in his hair tightened. “No, no, I’m going to, I’m fucking going to, please don’t hit me again.”

“Get on with it.”

“Please, Dualscar,” Gamzee watched a wicked smile spread against the other troll’s face. “Fuck me, shove your bulge in me.” Gamzee couldn’t help the way his words were shaking in his throat, sobbing he still managed the words. “Do whatever you want to my nook. Just don’t hurt me anymore.”

The pirate laughed. “Anything I want?” Gamzee nodded, sniffling to try to keep his tears contained. “Move your hips down, you’re tasked with makin’ me enjoy this.” Gamzee’s shoulders shook, but he forced his hips down, he swore he could feel the wounds on his thighs split and bleed once more as he tried to force the bulge inside himself. It took too much movement to get the bulge to slip between the folds of his seedflap and to press inside him.

Gamzee sobbed as it pressed inside him, too large and too odd. He hadn’t even got it part of the way in, and his body was already objecting to the very idea of pailing. His legs wanted to close, and his entire body wanted to just shut down. But, this was all based on him, and the bulge’s impatient squirming from side to side. He forced his hips down further, the bulge slipping in deeper, stretching his ill-prepared body open to the point of stinging pain.

“Is that all?”

“It hurts.”

“Ah well, I missed the part where I care, get on with it, whore.” Gamzee was sobbing hard enough his entire body was rocking. He tried to force his hips lower, trying to figure out how to get more of the bulge inside him, but his body seemed to refuse to let anymore in.

“I can’t… I can’t.” Dualscar sighed, grabbing on to his hips, Gamzee could feel every muscle in him tighten and his body was shoved down. He collapsed forward, trying not to hit the pirate with his horns, or actually touch him. A low whine was coming out of his throat, his body screaming in a different kind of agony Gamzee couldn’t quite understand, all he understood was this hurt. This hurt so much.

“There we are, now move.” Gamzee took a breath and tried to rock his hips, which nearly made him throw up. The pirate raised an eyebrow the hands on his hips seemed to be tightening and claws started to bite into he flesh. Gamzee willed his hips to move. The pirate moaned, his hands relaxing. “I always love willin’ sluts.”

Gamzee’s teeth dug into his lip, pulling at the hooks accidentally making it throb more, but it was better than all the clicking and groaning he was doing from pain. Dualscar’s hips pressed up towards his own rolling motion, making heat flash over Gamzee, he had to grit his teeth not to scream.

He couldn’t move much without loosing his balance, he could tell the adult was impatient. Though enjoying himself, but still impatient, Gamzee had no real idea what to do in this situation, it wasn’t like he was ever in it before. Let alone, forcing his body to want something it didn’t. The pirate gripped at his hips, not rushing him along, Gamzee wished his head could have just been shoved into the sheets and he wouldn’t have to do this.

“Come on, bitch.” Despite the slow motions, the adult’s voice was a bit heavier. At least it was slightly pleasing. Gamzee pressed his eyes closed tight. “You’ve got to have more in you then that.”

“I can’t.” The younger troll choked out.

“Really?”

“If I-I..” Gamzee couldn’t hold in the sob. “Please, fuck.. Just just untie my arms. I won’t fight, just I can’t.”

“If I untie your arms, you better put them to use.” The seadweller’s teeth grabbed onto one of the hooks attached to his lip and pulled back. Gamzee’s lip trembled just heightening the pain. “Do we have a deal?”

“Please, you said… you said, you wo-wouldn’t hurt me.”

“We both know this isn’t pain.” The seadweller laughed, his hands moving behind the smaller troll and slowly undoing the sheets. “I’m half sad I don’t actually have a crew to use you. Not that I’m quite fond of sharin’ my toys. In another life, you’d have made a good little cabin boy. If only you could get that nook wet enough to mean anythin’.”

The sheets fell from his wrists, Gamzee moved his arms slowly not to disrupt the hooks through his grubscars. He put his hands on the bed, picking up the pace as much as he could before stinging and throbbing pain blossomed through his core.

“That’s a wanton little motion you have there. Unfortunately.” The pirate grabbed his hips and pushed him away. The back of Gamzee’s head slamming against the headboard. “I see your body needs a little more coaxing. This is why I don’t usually fuck virgins. The blood helps but not nearly enough.”

The smaller troll whimpered again, bringing his thighs together, pulling on fresh scabs, and he could feel himself bleed once more, at least that’s what he thought. His nook stung even worse now. The pirate grabbed onto his thigh.

“Split your legs.” It took Gamzee a moment and a near dig of the adults claws for him to finally manage it. Sobbing in embarrassment as the adult knelt between his thighs. Gamzee covered his face trying to hide his shame and not watch this happen.

“Precious, absolutely precious.” Dualscar’s fingers traced over his already abused seedflap. “Now, let’s make this enjoyable for one of us. The only one that has any real matterin’ in this cabin.” The adult’s fingers slid along the inner folds of his seedflap, trying to press into his nook. “God damn, are you sexually daft as well? Nooks not even bleedin’ enough to be called proper lubricant. Either that or you’ve lied to me and fucked before.”

Gamzee shook his head quickly, trying to keep his face covered in the process. Two fingers without any care about claws or rings shoved into him. His body trembled another wave of tears crashed into him, rocking with the swaying of the boat.

“Well, then why does it feel like someone’s been in here before.” The seadweller pulled his fingers in and out mimicking a bulges general movement, rings catching on the soft and thin interior skin. Claws pressing in right after. Gamzee could hardly speak through his tears.

“No, I never, I did-didn’t lie.” He whined out in pain. “Just m-me and my.. my lusus anyway. I-I couldn’t. Please, fuck it hurts, please.”

“Did you fuck your lusus then? That might explain it.” Gamzee shook his head again unwilling to even try to grace that statement with comment. “I could make this feel good for you too. I could force you into enjoyin’ yourself.” The pirate laughed as the younger troll kept shaking his head. “I think I should, maybe keep you around here for a while, make you crave to be fucked. Then I’ll find where he’s restin’ in the afterlife and deposit you. But that would be doin’ him a favor.”

“P-Please, stop.” The seadweller turned his claws suddenly, the pads of the adults fingers pressing against the top wall of his nook, rubbing at his sheathe from the inside. Gamzee nearly screamed and moaned. “No, no.. no.”

“It’s much better when you’re wet, trust me.” Gamzee’s hand, that was generally free reached between his legs and grabbed onto the seadweller’s cold wrist. “Or perhaps, I’ll dive into the ocean with you and take you like we used to take little grubs who wondered too close to shore.”

“Please…” Gamzee pressed his head back into the bed, feeling his abdomen tense as his bulge began to unsheathe.

“Oh there we are. Now, we’re gettin’ somewhere. Still a little dry, which is fine, I can fix that. What am I, if not resourceful?” Gamzee tried to push the adult’s hand away, and the pirate didn’t even budge, his fingers still rubbing in some terrible circular motion. “That’s not goin’ to work, but…” The seadweller pulled his hand out, and quickly grabbed onto Gamzee’s wrist so he couldn’t try to cover himself up.

It took a minute for Gamzee to gather what that noise was, but it made sense shortly after when the adult’s fingers trailed over his seedflap and slowly unsheathing bulge, spreading the saliva around. “Wetter, but still not enough.” The pirate raised his hand, that was still holding onto the smaller troll’s wrist. “Open your mouth.” Gamzee did so, trying to just get this over with. “Suck on your fingers, as much as I like spittin’ on you, I figure you might as well be doin’ somethin’ useful with your lips.”

Gamzee’s wrist was released and it look him a moment to will up the courage to do what he was told. He knew what the next part would be. The adult sighed, it was subtle enough the younger troll’s ears hardly moved towards it. A smack came down on his seedflap, Gamzee nearly screamed. “At least stuff your hand in your mouth so I don’t have to hear it.” Gamzee pressed to fingers into his mouth as another smack landed on the sensitive skin that supposedly would protect him from shit like this. He nearly bit through his fingers with the next blow.

“Perhaps, I’ll get you into pain. Difficult little slut, is what you are.” Gamzee whined as if that was an appropriate response. He got another smack, his body jolting and the noise of pain got stuck around his fingers. “Shove them deeper in your throat. I want to see if I can shove my bulge down your, obviously, only willin’ hole.”

“Weafe.” There was silence and Gamzee knew he was testing his luck. He forced his fingers back in his mouth claws pressing against his gag reflex. It only took a moment for him to start gagging, his had to pull his fingers part out of his mouth to stop the new tears.

“Well obviously, it’s not that willin’ so unless it’s important stop usin’ it. I don’t mind a mouthy whore, but I just can’t stand a tart with three words about them.”

Two fingers shoved back into his nook. Gamzee whined around his finger gag. His hips pressing back into the bed, his muscles tightening as if he might be able to reject the seadweller. It just made everywhere those claws and rings press into throb even harder.

“Now, get your fingers down here and help an _old sailor_ out.” Gamzee whimpered, pulling his fingers from his mouth. It was too slow, everything was too slow, and he couldn’t will himself to move faster as his fingers hit the skin covering the seadweller’s wrist. Gamzee honestly wasn’t too sure what to do, but he assumed he was supposed to make himself more aroused, which really after the smacks, Gamzee doubted it was possible. From below his collarbones to his knees were just throbbing.

Still, he did as he was told and pressed one of his saliva covered fingers inside of himself. Working to cover up the rings at the very least. He could feel that shark-smile from the pirate. “There is the wanton slut I want. Look how much nicer I am when you fuck like your life depends on it.”

Gamzee had to force his body to relax, his nook felt uncomfortably full and claws were still pressing into delicate walls, still he had to end this. He pressed his finger up against the nerve bundle that the pirate had been pressing against earlier. If he just got aroused enough to let the seadweller fuck him, this would end, he could wake up, and theoretically never sleep again. He pushed his second finger in once his body had relaxed enough to accept it. It helped cover up the grating from the pirate’s rings. He could hear the pirate moan, no doubt at the image, or Gamzee’s sudden willingness.

His wrist was yanked at and his fingers pulled from him. “You’ll need that hand, clean up.” The words were almost lost as the adult slid his fingers to where Gamzee’s had been before. The younger troll’s back arching, against his will. “Clean them up, and don’t sully my sheets with your filth.” Gamzee whined and pulled his fingers across his stomach trying to wipe them off, and dutifully ignore what Dualscar was doing to his nook. “There we are, now it’s worth it to fuck you. Get on up here and let’s try this one last time. If this doesn’t work… Well, my floor needs a good clean, and I should train your tongue.”

Dualscar grabbed on to Gamzee’s wrist and disregarding the hooks that hand was connected to yanked the smaller troll up, without removing his fingers. Everything in the younger troll burned as he tried to maneuver his knees and legs. Though both were shaking and Gamzee couldn’t place if it was the continual assault in his nook or the reblooming pain. He managed to crawl onto the adult’s lap.

“Can’t let you get a cold nook, now. Not after all that hard work.” Dualscar pulled his fingers out only when he could shove his bulge back in.

Gamzee did scream, falling forward, the seadweller was cold, and now every nerve inside him was burning. He could feel himself shaking against the pirate in a fresh batch of tears. His hips were grabbed and he was shoved down. This was a dream, physical limitations meant nothing. He was pressed down until he could feel the grating from the very bottom of the bulge, he sobbed harder as it all shoved into the smaller troll. The seadweller let out a moan so low, it could have been a growl. And Gamzee couldn’t stop the tears or his useless clawing at the sheets curled in his fingers.

“I’m not – _damnit_ , usually one to shove all of myself in a troll. I just don’t really wish to make my sheets a mess.” Gamzee’s shoulders didn’t stop shaking, nor could he quell his tears as the bulge in him slithered and curled, creating it’s own friction pressing into everything uncomfortable and sensitive inside of him. The pirate held his hips, rocking the smaller troll nearly in time with the swaying of the ship, just enough faster for his own needs. Gamzee’s fingers kept tensing and clawing at the fabric, every part of him refusing the ice-cold bulge inside of him. The pirate was moaning, and Gamzee couldn’t do anything to resist at this point. He was too sore, too full, too humiliated to do much more than cry.

“Oh, chin up, at least you make a good pail.” The pirates words were too darkened by lust and sarcasm to really ignore. “Get into it bitch, or I’ll just impale you on my mast and see if that would please you.” There was a pause. “I mean the legitimate mast. Not my bulge. You’re already well impaled upon that.”

Ruining any rhythm the seadweller had found, Gamzee moved his hips, slowly at first his claws tearing into the fabric they were twined in. Gamzee swore he was going to vomit, or do something that would make the pirate generally displeased with him, He could feel his head getting fuzzy, like he was going to pass out. Which he knew would mean nothing more than this dragging on.

“Does it hurt?” That patronizing tone sounded worse with Dualscar’s panting. “Should I make you enjoy it?” The bulge inside him moved, curling and looping until it could press into that same goddamn nerve bundle that turned him into a mess before, and began this discussion of him enjoying himself.

Gamzee could hear himself whine out a no. As if that would change or mean anything. His hips moved at their own accord, the hooks in his grubscars being pulled as he rested his weight against the older troll. His hand resting somewhere on the other shoulder from where his forehead was. He could hear the pirate’s chuckle, still full of passion, but strictly directed at Gamzee. His bulge working against that spot, making the smaller troll unable to hide his flushing face or anything he might feel about this.

“Remember, how I – _fuck_ said you’ll scream my name?” Gamzee shook his head, almost disregarding that his horns might slap the seadweller in the face. “You want to convince me to let you keep quiet?” Gamzee could feel the gills on the older troll’s side flutter with a sharp inhale as the smaller troll pressed his hips down rocking himself harder, pulling on the hooks in his lip to try to cover everything in him with pain.

His hands tensing on the seadweller’s shoulder trying to keep his claws away from digging in. Even if his hips moved shifting the bulge around inside of him, and making his body rub against sensitive ridges at the base, Dualscar seemed intent on the younger troll enjoying it.

“You–” Gamzee’s voice was a whisper “Always this concerned with a whore’s pleasure.”

“Just ones that are a message.” Dualscar’s moan was too loud, echoing in Gamzee’s ear. “I think I may keep you. Keep making you come back here… Fuckin’ you senseless, until you’re a trained little slut. Beggin' for my bulge.” The words were rushed, and airy, betraying Dualscar’s own enjoyment in the act. “I could. I know how to get you here.”

Gamzee’s shuddered everything in him unwilling to feel this, but still doing so. Dualscar’s bulge rocking and sliding against too many nerves inside of him, and Gamzee couldn’t bite his lip hard enough to stop the moans from his throat. That just seemed to inspire the seadweller to grip his hips tighter and slide a negligible amount in and out of the younger troll.

Gamzee’s legs were shaking, thighs trying to draw together, his body shaking in misery and need. He swore the pirate was still laughing at him, even if it seemed sex actually shut him up. Gamzee whimpered his claws nearly digging into the seadweller’s shoulder. Dualscar returned the favor by leaning down and biting onto the younger troll’s shoulder, spindly fangs penetrating the skin easily. Gamzee screamed wrenching his body back away from the adult.

The pirate was smirking lazily, eyes half lidded, purple dripping over his lip. A hand pulled off his hip and grabbed onto the cord that held the hooks in the younger troll’s lip. Pulling Gamzee to him, and pressing their lips together. Gamzee didn’t bite, or fight really because it was at that moment the seadweller’s other hand grabbed onto his bulge. Enough sensation Gamzee gasped and moaned, not enough to be constituted as mutual.

The seadweller’s tongue dipped into his mouth, freezing like the rest of him, but by now all Gamzee could do was whine and moan, not even attempt to return the favor, or make the pirate stop. Gamzee’s hand was raised somewhere between clawing at the neck gills and clutching on because his head was getting lost in a muddy haze. Dualscar pulled back teeth holding onto the hook for a moment longer the young troll shaking.

“You want… me to stop?” Dualscar’s words were heavy with lust. Gamzee nodded. “Scream my name then. Ask me, fuckin’ beg me, ta stop.” The cord still in hand pressed down on the smaller troll’s hips and made a fresh flash of feeling roll over Gamzee.

“Please, stop, please fuckin’ stop.. Please, oh Messiahs, please stop.”

“The moment you scream… is the moment you’re free.” Dualscar groaned his bulge twitching inside the smaller troll. “Scream for me whore.”

“I can’t…”

“You will.” The bulge pressed up into the nerve pocket and Gamzee could feel the howl bubbling inside of him. “Scream slut, beg for it.” The accent the seadweller had, was getting harder and harder to understand, and Gamzee was twitching. Unwilling to try.

“Please,” He whined. Knowing that his words meant nothing. The hand curled around his bulge tightened to the point of near-pain. Gamzee let out his first scream, his body collapsing forward again against the seadweller.

The pirate shifted the both of them bulge still sliding around inside of him, and the hand holding his bulge tighten in time with a dug on the string holding the hooks on his grub scars. Another scream. Gamzee wasn’t sure if it was the tensing his body was doing or his screams that made the seadweller moan.

“Almost.” He growled, his gills fluttering, and the younger troll shook forward. “Scream my fuckin’ name.”

Gamzee almost shook his head before all at once the bulge pressed into every spot in him that felt anything, both sets of hooks were tugged on and his bulge gripped in something that might have been pleasurable without all the confusing sensations. The young troll gave up completely, there was no point trying to fight.

“Please, please stop, Dualscar, please, fuckin’ please… Fuck, oh fuck.” The pirate moaned pinning the smaller troll against the bed Gamzee couldn’t help his legs curling around the adult troll, and he could feel himself crying again.

“Why? You’re goin’ ta orgasm, might a’ well finish my own.” Gamzee’s hips pressed up and down all at once. His hand gripping at the sheets. “There’s me lil’ slut.” The seadweller hissed into the younger troll’s ear. A hand pressed back against his knee, curling Gamzee back leaving his nook open to full out assault from the older troll. The bulge sliding nearly out of him, before shoving all the way down.

“Pleeeeasse, Dualscar… please.”

“I’ll let’cha release. Only when ya scream.” The seadweller punctuated that sentence with another tug on Gamzee’s hooks. The smaller troll was holding his breath his body spasming, back arching. “That’s it. Fuck yer nook was damn worth it.” The smaller troll was sobbing, feeling sick and overwhelmed with sensation.

Gamzee trembled forward, muttering words that weren’t even Alternian, or any language Gamzee knew. His body couldn’t take much more of this constant pull in all directions. Every muscle in him taught and ready to snap. The older troll’s face fins tickled his cheek as the seadweller whispered terrible words that Gamzee couldn’t even focus on. His hands pressed against the older troll’s shoulders, his claws digging in and forcing little points of blood to slide along them. He could hear the order said once more behind the seadweller’s own moans. Gamzee was too busy sobbing and fighting with himself to care anymore.

He screamed, when the seadweller’s hand tightened, and his tongue slid among his earlobe. He did exactly as requested. Shuddering forward as if this was something he had wanted all along, but right now none of it really mattered, his body was floating free somewhere detached from everything and his mind was blanketed in haze.

He could feel the pirate still moving inside of him, now everything was too tight to have the freedom of movement it had before. Somewhere inside of himself Gamzee felt cold spread through his core. Dualscar stopping his own movement with his eyes closed and a near snarl on his face. Once both their hips stopped moving he could see the smirk, the one that meant this should be done. Not that Gamzee could exactly calculate those thoughts.

“Enjoy yourself?” The seadweller asked, the smirk not fading. Gamzee swore he shook his head, but he could tell he didn’t. Dualscar looked too happy for him to have rejected him again. “Fuckin’ tends to make a little liar honest.” The pirate hissed.

“You said” Gamzee swallowed. “You’d fuckin’ let me free.”

“I did, didn’t I? Well, that wouldn’t be the first time I lied.”

“Please, Dualscar, please I did what you wanted. Gave you everything you wanted. Just let me go.” There was a pause, and he could almost watch the pirate debating about it with himself.

“Alright, I’ll let you go.” The seadweller shifted so they could be a bit apart. Gamzee couldn’t help the spark of hope that lit inside of him at those words. The pirate still on top of him, their hands met, and fingers curled like might be twined, instead the ring was held onto. Gamzee almost wanted to thank the pirate, but really he’d done nothing worth thanking.

“Oh little Makara, you have so much to learn.” Dualscar chuckled. His grip on the ring tightening. “I’ll see you in a week or so.” With that before Gamzee could even protest, the ring was torn from his fingers along with both sets of hooks. There was a slight delay in transmitting the pain as the hooks pulled out of his grub scars and lip. White light nearly blinded him. He passed out in the dream screaming and awoke the same way.


End file.
